russelfandomcom-20200213-history
ATC Takes a Bite at Philippine TV Primetime
May 14, 2014 A new player in Philippine television will soon launch new primetime programs on the free-TV channel of the newest giant network IBC-13 which is currently home to the PBA games, starting June 1st. In 2014, the network launched several new locally produced programs such as the three of top-rating series like the phenomenal fantaserye Janella in Wonderland, the teleserye Maghihintay Sa'yo and the kilig-serye Only Me an You in place of imported telenovelas in order to further solidify IBC’s dominance in audience share and ratings. What seemed like a crazy idea turned out to be a stroke of programming genius as IBC-13 hit it big in what was. Replicating the success enjoyed by its early evening strip programming of the flagship newscast Express Balita followed by three top-rating primetime series (fantasy, heavy dram and alight drama) which developed a new audience and in time, even encroached into the tough evening ratings game. ATC, or Asian Television Content, will deliver new telenovelas airing at 6 in the evening with Filipino-dubbed Mexican content. The drama-love story Two Sides of Ana will air Mondays to Fridays 6 to 6:30 p.m., while the action-packed melodrama series La Teniente will air on Saturdays at 6 to 6:45 p.m. (which premiered on June 7). La Teniente, a million-dollar per season production, will set the pace for new telenovelas in Philippine primetime television. In photo is the main cast of the Mexican series. Randy Topacio, ATC’s VP for sales and marketing, promises an exciting rollout for TV 13′s evening primetime slots. “This will change the TV landscape while we see ourselves like David battling against Goliaths on Philippine television primetime programming,” said Topacio. “You know the rest of that story,” Topacio adds confidently. Asian Television Content VP for Sales & Marketing, Randy Topacio. Mr. Topacio revealed that they at Asian TV Content (ATC) are currently in negotiations with a digital venture development firm to set-up their strategic digital content platform to support their offline efforts. ATC is also launching the popular kids program HI-5 in June, on the Monday-Friday, 4:30 to 5 p.m. slot. HI-5, a multi-awarded educational children’s program from Australia, currently reaches a weekly global audience of 1 million kids in over 83 countries worldwide. It was aired in the Philippines via Nickelodeon till 2011 and still airs on cable through Disney. La Teniente La Teniente takes a cinematic approach to scripted TV, using locations throughout Mexico and top Spanish-language TV actors as it depicts the adventures of a Special Operations unit of the Mexican Navy. Centering on Mexican Naval graduate Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros (María Fernanda Yepes), the series shows the challenges facing her immediate and emotional entry into the elite Special Operations unit after a violent tragedy occurs to the group. The series follows her assimilation into the unit, which is filled with drama, action, love triangles, heroes and family. La Teniente's storylines often mirror real-life challenges that the Mexican Navy deals with as it protects its citizens, such as apprehending drug and human traffickers, disasters, superstition, politics and corruption , these are only some of the challenges which Lieutenant Roberta Ballesteros and her team will face during this action packed series. The cast also includes Matías Novoa, Héctor Arredondo, Armando Torrea, Sylvia Sáenz and Fernando Sarfati. The Two Sides of Anna A story of a girl named Ana, who is a sweet and kind-hearted person who was forced to change because of anger and hatred. Ana, who wants to take vengeance for her family’s death, plans to make the father and sons who killed her mother and brother fall in love with her. She ultimately sows discord among the three, but unaware that the love of her life, Gustavo, is a part of the family she’s determined to destroy Checkout the sneak preview of Asian Television Content’s soon-to-air programs: 'ATC @ IBC programming' Kapag nailaunch na ang ATC @ IBC, di ba 3+1 nyan (Big 3 networks + 1 giant network, which is ATC @ IBC). Sana mayroon sila sport action program at kasama ito sa IBC Classics. Yan ang Asian Televsion Content Philippine Corporation, bagong blocktimer. The rest, reruns of classic programming, a children's show (Hi-5), Mexicanovelas and asianovelas on IBC as well as documentaries on INN. So, ONE FC pala ang sports nila at sa NBA at PBA basketball sila. A&R, yung ATC @ IBC na yan, magiging David ito ng Philippine television na nilalabanan nya talaga ang tatlong Goliath na ito (ABS-CBN, GMA at TV5) na anime at Koreanovela. Pag nandyan na ang ATC @ IBC, may idagdag rin sila ng mga anime kasi alternative yan sa big 3 network ito, at pag nandyan na ito. Ang ibig kong sabihin, dahil may Big 3 network tayo, ang ATC @ IBC, alternative at ngayon sa number 3 network pa rin ito (alternative po ito sa big 3 network), tama? (at saka, yung ATC na yan, yan and Viva Communications, Inc.), at saka, lalo pang dadami ang programa ng ATC @ IBC sa susunod na mga buwan. New Monicker *KAPAMILYA - ABS CBN *KAPATID - TV5 *KAPILING and KAPINOY - IBC-13 *KAPUSO - GMA-7 *KASAMBAHAY - UNTV-37 *KASAMA - RPN-9 *KAPAMBANSA - PTV-4 ABS-CBN, GMA Network and IBC Net Income 1st quarter 2014 *ABS-CBN - P538-M *GMA Network - P325-M *IBC - P250-M Companies with multiple awards (2014 GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards) *IBC - 9 *ABS-CBN - 7 *GMA - 2